Humanity's not so simple
by NixieStixx
Summary: Human!Castiel experiences different human problems... Bad summery. I plan on writing more as I get more ideas.


Humanity's not so simple.

**A.N. **I'm really bored & Castiel's my favorite character & I really wish that Castiel was human. This probably isn't the only one I'm going to write for this since people go through so many different things and I like putting people through pain in stories! Mistakes are all mine

1# Migraine.

The day started off normal (For them at least), like any other day. The Winchester's and Castiel were working on another case. Dean said it would be simple for them but Dean wanted to make sure that Castiel could handle himself out on a hunt, even on his own.

Castiel was a lot like Sam, Dean thought. When he was on a hunt he was always very observant. So, when it came to finding the ghost, Castiel found it very easily. Castiel found out why it was still here as well.

"She blames her boy friend for the death," Castiel started, explaining what he found to Sam and Dean. "The car crash that she died in, he was driving the car. If he wasn't intoxicated or at least let her drive then the car would never have crashed and she'd still be alive."

"How did you figure that out?" Sam asked.

"After I spent the morning at the Library looking at newspaper articles, I went and spoke with the boy." Castiel answered simply.

"Did you tell him the story I told you to use?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Use the badge that I gave you?" Castiel shook his head and Dean's smirk disappeared.

"I left the badge here," Castiel started off. "I just told him the truth and he believed me."

"You've got to learn to lie, Cas." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Did you get where she was buried?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. "Good, we'll go tonight and get rid of that bitch."

That night they drove out to the cemetery. It was larger than they expected it to be. Dean decided to give it a good drive around. As they drove by a rather large headstone of an angel they noticed a brown and white pickup-truck.

"Oh great," Dean said annoyed. "Someone's a midnight mourner." People like that made their job a lot harder, Dean thought, and he didn't think that people coming to a cemetery to cry for someone was very logical. It's not like it was going to bring them back.

"Wait a minute." Castiel to himself but loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear. Castiel recognized that beat up pickup. When Dean parked the car Castiel got out and tapped on the driver's side window on the truck. The boy inside jumped at the sound. "What are you doing here, Ron?" Castiel questioned the teen boy.

"I wanted to help put Kate to rest." The boy said. "It's the least I can do."

"You mean, after you killed her?" Dean shot back over Castiel's shoulder, from the trunk of the Impala. Castiel sent a glare Dean's way then turned back to the teenager.

"You should go home." Castiel said but instead the boy got out of the truck and stood in front of Castiel.

"Please, I feel horrible." The boy pleaded. Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean shoved a shovel into the teenagers hands.

"If you're here, we can at least put you to work." The older Winchester said and started walking ahead to find the plot that they needed to dig.

"What's this for?" The boy questioned, terror in his eyes. Sam stood next to Castiel and looked at the boy with kind eyes.

"In order to get Kate to be at rest, we have to salt and burn her bones." Sam explained. Ron's eyes grew even bigger.

"You don't need to be a part of this," Castiel said taking the shovel from the boy. "Go home. This will all be over soon." The boy nodded, getting back in the truck and leaving.

Castiel took a deep breath as he followed Sam deeper into the cemetery.

Dean had pushed this case onto Castiel's shoulders. Castiel didn't mind though, if he was no use to them on a hunt why would Dean want to bring him along? He would just be a liability and he wouldn't want to put anyone in danger, especially Sam and Dean.

Castiel got up earily, before Sam and Dean, and began his day. He got the information that he needed and even though Dean had made him rehearse a story and given him a fake badge, he just couldn't lie to the boy when he talk to him.

Through out the morning Castiel felt a slight ache in his neck and shoulders. Sometimes it just felt like he was being stabbed with pins and needle. But Castiel just rubbed the back of his neck and went back to what he was working on.

Castiel figured it was all because he woke up so early after not really sleeping the last few days.

When Castiel was sitting in the Library he forced himself to focus on the newspaper articles he had in front of him. He would blink his eyes when his vision would zig-zag or blur or there was a sudden flash. He quickly pushed it aside though, he had work to do.

Before they left for the cemetery they packed their bags. Sam and Dean had slept most of the day while Castiel was out and after they took care of the ghost's remains they planned on leaving afterwards and head to where Bobby was now living, which was a three day drive.

While Castiel was packing his things he noticed that he felt strange. Like his balance was some how off. He sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes with his hand. He didn't notice Sam watching him with concern.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yes, just haven't slept much." Sam nodded as Castiel got back up and finished packing what he needed.

Now here they were, in a cemetery, after midnight. Castiel and Dean were digging out the grave. The exhaustion seemed to hit Castiel pretty hard then. Sam noticed that Castiel was slowing down and would sway every so often.

"Why don't you let me take over?" Sam suggested holding his hand out to Castiel. Castiel looked up at the youngest Winchester and nodded, taking his hand and Sam helped him out of the grave.

As Sam jumped down in the whole with Dean and the two continued to dig, Castiel sat down on the ground, pulling his knees up so he could rest his head on them.

Castiel could hear the sound of the shovels scrapping against the dirt and the thud it made when it hit the ground after the boys threw it to the side. He could also hear Sam and Dean's heavy breathing and their mumbled words to each other but he wasn't try to listen in anymore.

His head was starting to throb, slightly behind his eyes. Castiel remembered when he drank the liquor store and what Dean called a 'hang-over', but, it didn't last all that long. He also wasn't human, well completely human at that time. Castiel hadn't drank any alcohol, so he knew it wasn't a hang-over. Castiel figured it was just a headache, humans get them all the time.

"You still with us over there." Castiel heard Dean's teasing voice. Castiel shook his head but never lifted it from his knees. Honestly, Castiel just wanted to sleep, he knew he would probably feel better after he got some sleep. He didn't care if it was in the Impala or in a cheap motel room.

After what felt like hours, Castiel wasn't sure if it was hours or not, the coffin was finally open and Dean began pouring the lighter fluid while Sam shook the salt over the corps. When they were done, Castiel took the lighter out of his pocket, gave it a quick flick to light and tossed it into the whole without lifting his head.

Sam knelt down next to Castiel and rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel finally lifted his head to look at the youngest Winchester.

"You did good, Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"You can go to the car if you want, we'll finish up here." Sam said giving Castiel's shoulder a squeeze. Castiel dragged himself up and to the Impala. He opened the passenger side door and sat with a heavy sigh, closing the door.

Castiel grabbed his tan trench coat from the back seat. The weather was warm and he didn't need to wear it but he always kept it with him and right now it was going to be a great pillow. Castiel leaned against the door, placed his head on the coat and closed his eyes.

Castiel didn't know how much time had actually passed when he felt the car start to shift with the new weight being added to it. He never even heard the doosr open.

Castiel shifted himself slightly to try to get a little more comfortable and buried his face more into the coat so that his face was covered completely. That slight ache was growing behind his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Castiel heard Sam ask Dean.

"What? Do you want me to grade Cas like I'm a teacher?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean, Cas didn't ask for help once. Hell, he even let us sleep in!" Sam pointed out defending Castiel.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad, Sam." Dean said. "He did great."

"Guess you shouldn't have questioned it," Sam said. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"I had to make sure." Dean answered.

"You talk to loud." Castiel said moving the coat so he could at least see Dean sitting in the drivers seat before pulling the coat down and leaning against the door again.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty." Dean teased. Castiel didn't respond instead, he lifted his hand and rubbed his brow. Dean remembered Castiel doing the same human gesture after he drank the liquor store. "Headache?" Dean asked and Castiel just nodded his head slightly. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." Dean said and started the car.

Usually sleeping in the Impala was easy. The hum of the car engine could put Castiel to sleep within minutes but not today. The engine and the radio were just too loud. It wasn't soothing like he was use to it being. It was just too grating and unpleasant and just caused his head to ache more.

Every little bump was noticeable and just added to Castiel's irritation and discomfort. As the sun rose and started to shine on his face it caused his head to throb. Castiel took part of the coat and covered his face again.

Castiel was thankful when Dean turned the old rock music off. It wasn't on very loud to begin with but with the engine and the radio both on it was like his head was fighting with which one to consentrate on.

Castiel felt someone touch his shoulder but he really didn't want to move. It's not that he was really comfortable, he wasn't, his neck was actually kind of sore. The engine of the car was turned off and there was no sound at all at the moment and it was nice, but it didn't last long.

"Cas, come on." He heard Dean say as he again touched Castiel's shoulder. Castiel debated on telling them to just leave him there in the car, but he didn't. Castiel pulled the coat away from his face. They were parked in the shade, though it was still to bright and made Castiel's eyes hurt, head pound and his stomach churn a bit. "Come on, You need to get some food into you."

"I'm not hungry." Castiel said. Even the sound of food didn't sit well with his stomach.

"We've been over this already," Dean said getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side. Castiel moved as Dean opened the door. "Humans need to eat." Dean said dragging Castiel into the small dinner. Dean sat him in one of the chairs and sat down next to him. Sam, sitting across from them.

Castiel didn't lift his head as Dean and Sam talked. He rested his head on his cool hands, it actually felt good on his head.

"What can I get for you boys this morning?" An older women asked politely.

"Tall stack, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said flashing the women a smile as she took his order.

"French-toast and coffee, please." Sam said. The women nodded and wrote it down.

"What about you, sweetheart?" She asked Castiel.

"Nothing, thank you." Castiel answered quietly.

"Make it two French-toast and another coffee." Dean said. The women wrote it down and left. Dean glared at Castiel. "Dude, I'm pretty sure you didn't eat anything yesterday. Are you trying to make yourself pass out?" Dean asked.

"Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked, concern in his voice. Castiel tried nodding but it only seemed to make his head hurt worse and now the smell of the food cooking was only making him even more nauseous. It got worse when the waitress placed the plate of food in front of him.

"Are you okay, hon? You look a little pale." The women pointed out. Castiel looked up at the older women for the first time.

"Where are the restrooms?" Castiel asked quickly.

"Just past the counter, dear." She answered. Castiel muttered a 'thank you' and ran to the restrooms. "I hope he's okay." The women said sounding concerned. Sam and Dean looked at each other quickly before Dean got up.

"I'll go check on him." He said making his way past the counter.

Castiel didn't mean to be rude and he was going to apologize to the women before he left the table but the smell of food did not settle well with him. He threw the restroom door open and emptied what little he had in his stomach into the toilet bowl.

When Dean walked into the restroom Castiel was sitting on the floor against the wall next to the toilet, breathing heavily and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Cas, if you weren't feeling well you should have just said something." Dean said kneeling down next to Castiel. Castiel flinched when Dean flushed the toilet and the loud rush of water echoed in the small room.

"It's this headache." Castiel finally said. Dean felt Castiel's forehead for a fever, he didn't have on but he was covered in a layer of sweat and his face was flushed.

"Come on, let's get you to the car." Dean said helping Castiel up. Castiel was a little unsteady on his feet so Dean grabbed him by the arm and lead him out of the dinner and into the passenger seat of the car.

Sam was already one step ahead of them getting their food to go. Sam made sure to tie the bag tightly so no air could get out and the car wouldn't smell like food.

"Hope your friend feels better." The older women said handing Sam the receipt.

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile and a nod. Sam rushed out to see Dean on his cellphone and Castiel once again with the tan trench coat over his head in the passenger seat. Dean hung up the phone and looked to Sam.

"There's a motel just down the road from here." Dean pointed out.

"Who did you call?" Sam asked curiously.

"I asked Bobby to find something out for me." Dean said getting into the Impala Sam knew that, that meant Dean was done talking for now. The drive to the motel was quiet and only took about fine minutes.

Sam got out and quickly purchased a room for them. Sam grabbed all the bags, but left the food in the car, while Dean grabbed Castiel and helped him into the room. Dean's phone rang again just as Castiel sat down on one of the beds.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said scribbling something down on a piece of paper, throwing his phone to the side and handing the paper to Sam. "Can you go pick this up?" Dean asked Sam. Sam just nodded taking the paper and catching the keys when Dean threw them to him.

When Sam left, Dean put his full attention back on Castiel.

"How's the head?" Dean asked but Castiel just sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Lay down, Cas." Dean said as he shut all the blinds and turned off the light.

"Is this what all headaches are like?" Castiel asked but Dean shook his head as he moved the covers on the bed down.

"No, this is a migraine. The big bitch of all headaches." Dean said. "Kick your shoes off." Castiel did what Dean said. Dean got Castiel to lay back, then covered him with the blankets. The room was still a little bright from the sunlight getting between the blinds, so Dean gave Castiel his trench coat which he covered his face with.

Dean hated that trench coat. Castiel didn't wear Jimmy's old suit anymore, Dean talked him out of it easily and got him dressing more normally, or at least more like a Winchester. But Castiel wouldn't get rid of that trench coat and Dean could really see why now. Castiel used it as a safety blanket.

Sam didn't take long, he was back within ten minutes. He handed Dean a small white bag from the Pharmacy and a bottle of water he bought. Dean nodded his thanks and opened the bag, taking a small orange bottle out. The white cap came off with a pop and Dean shook two pills out. He then walked over to Castiel's bed and sat down on the ends of it.

"Cas, come on. You have to take these." Dean said nudging him in the shoulder. Castiel look the pills with a sip of water then curled back up into the bed, pulling the tan trench coat over his face.

It only took a few minutes for the pilled to kick in and Castiel was out cold. Sam and Dean went outside, closing the door quietly behind them. Dean grabbed the food and they sat on the hood of the Impala as they ate.

"So, Jimmy use to get migrains?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I had Bobby call Amelia." Dean said between bites of pancakes. "She said that he didn't get them often but when he did they were pretty bad. He was given a prescription. It would knock him out for a few days but he'd be fine after he woke up." Dean said.

When Castiel woke up he could tell it was either night or early morning. The room was slightly illuminated by the glow of the television. Castiel looked to the other bed to see Sam sprawled out across the bed, snoring silently.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw Dean leaning against the the headboard on the other side of him. Dean noticed Castiel stir.

"How's the head?" Dean asked.

"Better." Castiel said turning over to face Dean now.

"Good, because Dr. Sexy's on," Dean said. "And I'm not turning it off."

"You usually sleep next to Sam." Castiel pointed out.

"Did you see that kid," Dean said sounding annoyed. "He's gigantic! Trying to move him is like trying to move a tree." Dean said turning his head away from the television and looking down at Castiel. "You're easier to move." Castiel just nodded against the pillow.

"I'm not sure if that's suppose to be a complement or not." Castiel confessed and Dean just laughed to himself.

"You haven't eaten in two day, are you hungry yet?" Dean asked.

"Starving," Castiel answered. "But I don't feel like moving yet." Castiel admitted closing his eyes and snuggling into a mix of the pillow, blankets and the trench coat. Within seconds Castiel's breathing even out and he was asleep again.

Dean focused on his friend laying next to him. His hair was sticking up in all different direction and he looked so innocent and child-like. It was actually kind of cute, though Dean would never admit it out loud.

Dean was glad Castiel was feeling better. When Castiel woke up Dean was going to get him the best bacon cheese burger he could get around here. Castiel proved he was a good hunter and Dean was proud of him.

Dean leaned back and watched the rest of the Dr. Sexy episode.


End file.
